


Scaredy Cat

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Scott takes Cassie to a cafe, finding a bit more then he was expecting.





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Write this for the lovely @startrekkingaroundasgard 4k writing challange!! First off, congrats Nikki!! You deserve it! (If you don’t follow her yall are missing out) This was my submission for a Cafe AU… I do realize it technically could fit in cannon so it kinda isn’t really an AU but I ran with my idea and here we are so….

You hear the door-bell ring and immediately hold your breath, hoping your newest rescue cat wouldn’t make a mad dash for it. You were crouched under a table trying to coax Megan out when the door had opened. She did exactly what you didn’t want and with the new noise she bolted, you quickly stand up but in your haste, you bash your head on the table.  
“Fuck” you mutter under your breath.  
“Oh god, are you okay?” You hear a man ask, concern laced in his voice. Looking up with a hand on you head you immediately feel bad for swearing when you see a young girl beside him.   
“Fine, yeah, sorry about that” You say, relief washing over you when you noticed Megan was currently rubbing up against the girl. “I was just trying to catch the escape artist currently trying to get attention from your daughter.”  
“An escape artist?” The girl sounds almost excited, slowly and carefully she reached down and pet the cat, who was more than happy to let her. “What’s its name?”  
“Megan, and you are the only person she will let touch her it seems.” You smile as the girl sits down, continuing to pet Megan.   
“Hi Megan, I’m Cassie, and that over there is my dad, she lowers her voice “he’s also a criminal”   
Your eyes immediately fell on the man standing in front of you, a questioning look in your eyes.  
“I’m not-- Well kinda-- more like I was.” The man rushed out, you could tell he was embarrassed by his daughter, Cassie’s, statement.   
“Well what can I get for a criminal and his very sweet daughter?” You ask with a smile heading behind the counter, honestly you assumed whatever he did couldn’t have been too bad if he has his daughter, and who were you to judge. He follows you up to the counter glancing back at his daughter who was content to play with Megan.   
“Just a medium coffee with cream and…” He takes his time looking over the treat you had, “Can I get two of those chocolate muffins? Oh and a small glass of milk for her?”  
“Oh course, your name?” You ask grabbing a medium cup and sharpie.   
“Scott,” He says with a slightly nervous smile.   
“Are you planning to eat here or do you want to head into our bookshop with all the other cats?” You question him.   
“There’s a bookshop?” Scott looked confused causing you to chuckle.  
“There’s more cats?” Cassie sounded excited. “Can we please go in Dad?”  
“Sure but we can’t stay forever” He gives in easily and the look of excitement on her face, you can’t blame him.   
“I just ask two thing, One: try not to feed the cats your food from here and Two: Cassie, do you know how to pick up a cat?”  
“Of course!” She beamed.   
“Alright, I am going to need you to gently pick up Megan there and take her into the Bookshop with you.”  
“I can do that!” She said, before carefully standing up, not to startle Megan, then she bent down and picked her up. The cat you had spent countless days fighting with gave her no trouble whatsoever.   
“Your daughter is really good with animals.” You tell Scott as she goes through the door to the bookshop.   
“She just has a big heart and I think they recognize that” Scott praises his daughter, you see the love in his eyes for her and it makes your heart swell.  
“I can tell” You smile, handing him his drink, and starting to pour the milk. “Megan barely lets me near her.”  
Scott nods. “I have to say, you have an odd combination here.”  
“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow.  
“I mean coffee, books… and cats?”   
“You mean the perfect combination” A challenging look on your face.  
“I guess…” Scotty half laughs “But why?”  
“Well coffee and books go perfect together, and the cats are just here to get rid of the mice problem so I don’t get shut down by the CDC.” You deadpan.   
“Mice?” You can hear the disgust in his voice, his eyes shifting around him. You couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face, which only turns into a frown. “What?”  
“Sorry” You say continuing to laugh. “Your face made that worth it.” His frown then goes almost into a pout causing you to laugh even more. “The real answer is a kitten was sitting on my step here one morning and it was so cold so I brought him in warmed him up, gave him some milk, put ‘em in the bookstore so he wasn’t with the food and he loved it so I kept him. Now I run a cat rescue. We have 8 cats right now and most are adoptable, some need some more time and Nelix is mine.” You tell him once you stop laughing.   
Scott smiles at you as you tell him the actual reasoning for the cats. “I love that one cat needed help and then you just decided that rescuing cats would be part of your business.”  
“Well, it’s a great trade off, the cats get loving homes and it draws in more customers for me.” You tell him, you can’t help but smile at the man in front of you. You finally grab his food and hand it to him, “Alright you are all set to go in,”  
A week had passed and for whatever reason you couldn’t stop thinking about Scott. It was crazy, your conversation hadn’t been overly long or even that unusual. The worst part was there was a high chance he was unavailable, ignoring the fact you literally only knew his first name anyway. You had noticed there was no wedding ring but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t in a serious relationship with Cassie’s mother. That was probably what drew you to him, he was so sweet with his daughter, you could see how much he cared for her, and you assumed that bleed into other people he was close to. You had tried to remind yourself that he was a criminal, for who knows what but it could be something awful. Everytime you thought that you immediately knew it wasn’t true, you meet a lot of people because of your job, and you could tell he was good. Kind, funny, sweet, one conversation and you were in over your head. You let out a sigh as you stocked the bookshelves. Nelix, your cat, was following you around, trying to offer you help, but mostly getting in your way. His favorite thing to do was climb the small step stool with you, making it even more of a balancing act.   
You hadn’t heard the door into the bookshop open or the two people walk in. So when a ‘hello’ came from right behind you, you let out a yelp, which scared Nelix who launched himself off the stepping stool, causing your balance to falter. The man who greeted you was quick to catch you, and set you back up right.   
“Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you at all, I thought you must have heard us come in.” The man you realized was Scott rushed out. You straighten up, trying to smooth out your clothes.  
“I was off in my own little world I guess, you’re fine, I mean you saved my from falling so I should be thanking you” You give him a smile.   
“He’s like your own personal superhero!” You hear Cassie say, causing you to smile.  
“I guess he is, though can a criminal be a superhero?” You say in a teasing tone.   
“I think so, especially when his crime was trying to help others.” Scott argues.   
“So your more a vigilante then a superhero.” You smile grows.  
“Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime” Scott blurts out, taking you a bit by surprise.  
“Uhh,” You say unintelligently, you look over to Cassie who is vigorously nodding her head yes causing you to smile, “Yes, that sounds lovely”  
“I mean I did already get you to fall for me!” Scott ways with a wide smile, causing you to snort. This was going to be a fun date.


End file.
